Sirf Tumhari Liye
by ayanavadg
Summary: My next AbhiVI story. Hope you all like it. It is a short os on AbhiVI


Hello guys, Thank you so much all abhiVI fan for your reviews.

Here I start another AbhiVI OS.

Here we go;

 **Sirf Tumhari Liye**

Saturday, At 8am in Duo's house

Duo are busy to complete their breakfast & doing some chit-chat. Both of them ready to go Bureau. Today Acp don't present at Bureau because he is now in Delhi with Sachin for Conference.

Daya(with happy tone)- Boss, aacha hua aaj raavan bureau mein nehi hai. Dil khul ke masti karege.

Abhijee(with Smile)- wo to thik hai per uske saat saat kuch kaam bhi karna parega,smajha?

Daya(with smile)- don't worry boss, wo to karegei.

Afterthat they go to bureau & see all officers are already come & start their work. All officers wish them & both of them too. After some time Abhijeet go near Purvi's desk. Purvi doing some work in her computer & she don't see Abhijeet standing near her desk.

Abhijeet(with smile)- Hello Purvi. Kya kar rahi ho darling?

Hear this Vivek & Tasha start laughing & Abhijeet look them with angry eyes,so they become silent.

Purvi- Hi sir. Wo mein file update kar rahi thi.

Abhijeet(with surprise tone)- Kya? Sir? Purvi tum ne mujhe sir bola!

Purvi(with smile)- Yes sir. Kyu?

Abhijeet(again same surprise tone)- are yaar sab jante hai ke hum bf-gf hai uske baad bhi tum… or vajhe bhi aaj to wo raavan..i mean Acp sir bhi nehi hai to…

Purvi(with fake angry tone)- to kya ha? Suniye mujhe pata hai aap mujhe bilkul bhi pyaar nehi karte. Agar pyaar karte to jarur meri saat thora sa bhi time spend karte. Per nehi aap hai ki…huh & she turn other side with sweet anger.

Vivek & Tasha & also Frediex try to hide their smile. Seeing this Daya feel some doubt but don't tell them about this matter & silently watch this sweet war.

Abhijeet (with surprise)- ye kya bol rahi ho Purvi? I love you. Or mein tumhari saat time spend nehi karta? Aacha thik hai aaj pura din mein tumhari saati time spend karuga. Kyu ab thik he?

Purvi (with same fake anger)- sirf time spend se kuch nehi hoga. Aapko kuch meri baat manni paregi. Kahiye manjour hai?

Abhijeet (with smile)- ha bilkul. Bolo kya baat hai?

Purvi (with smile)- wo aapko to pata hai ki main SRK ka kitni bari fan hu. To aaj dopher ki show mein hum SRK ka new film ' **Dear Zindeg** i' dekhege. Uske baad hum shopping karege aur uske baat dinner or uske baad long drive. Ok?

Daya start laughing loudly & Vivek, Tasha, Freedi also start smile. Abhijeet's mouth now is open & he quickly drink a glass of water.

Abhijeet(with smile)- ok darling. To abhi chalte he. Kyu?

Purvi(with Surprise)- ha… th..thik…he

Afterthat both of them go at Purvi's favourite mall & watch " Dear Zindegi"at multiplex, next both doing many shopping,afterthat they doning their dinner in a restaurant.

At 8 p.m.

Abhijeet & Purvi come out into the restaurant. Abhijeet look very happy & energetive. Purvi just speechless. This holl day with Abhijeet she just look him with disbelief eyes & not much talk. Soon Abhijeet (with confuse)- Purvi…. Kya baat hai,any problem? Tum khush to ho na?

Purvi just nod her head.

Abhijeet(with happy)- you know Purvi really SRK ka ye film bohot aacha hai. Mujhe bohot aacha laga. Tume kaisa laga tumne mujhe batai nehi?

But Purvi thought sometime very deeply. So she do not answer him.

Abhijeet(with confuse)- Purvi…..kya hua? Kaha kho gayi?

Purvi look at Abhijeet's eyes very deeply & then she said with teary voice- I am sorry Abhi….

Abhijeet(with Shock)- sorry? But why?

Purvi(with same teary voice)- wo maine socha tha aap ke sath thora mazak karungi. to maine ye sab plan ki thi. I am really sorry Abhi. Sirf meri vajase aaj aapko flim dekna para, jo dekna aapko bilkul passand nehi. Aur to aur der sari shopping aur restaurant mein dinner,ye jante hua ki aap ko kaam ke time ye sab passend nehi. Sirf meri vajase aaj aap bureau mein aapka kaam nehi kar sakhe or meri sath aane para. I know sirf meri vajase aapko Acp sir se isiliye daat parega per….

But she could not complete her word because Abhijeet close her lips with his finger.

Abhijeet(with soft tone)- Calm down Purvi. Hup ho jao. I know kit um mujse mazak kar rahi thi. Don't worry Acp sir ko Daya samal lega. aakhir bhai hain wo mera. Aur vajase main sirf tumhare liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu, because I love you. Aur jis ladki se pyaar karta hu uske liye to main fim kya kuch bhi karne ke liye taiyar hu. So don't thought this & now ready to enjoy a long-drive.

Purvi(with removing her tears)- uski koi jarurat nehi hai. Aaj aap tired ho chuke honge, so now we are go to your home.

Abhijeet- kya yaar tum bhi na. dekho mera jaan main bilkul thik hu aur hum istime long-drive mein chal rahe he & it is final.

Purvi try to protest but Abhijeet block her lips & both of them share a passionate kiss.

After 10 minute,

Abhijeet(with naughty smile)- Purvi agar tum sach mein nehi jana chati to thik he tum ko mera ek baat manna parega.

Purvi- konsi baat?

Abhijeet(again with naughty smile)- aaj pura raat hum dono milker….

Purvi(shout)- no…no…no… Abhi…. Shaddi ke pehle nehiiiiiiii….

Abhijeet(with smile)- to thik hai ek kaam karte hai abhi tumhari ghar jake uncle se tumhari haat mangta hu. I am sure uncle jarur haa kar denge, aur kal hi hum shaddi kar lenge aur kal raat ko hi hum…..

Purvi cover his lips with her lips & again they share a passionate kiss.

Afterthat Purvi- ab bas eisise kaam chala ligiye aur haa shaddi kab hoga wo to papa aur Acp sir milke thik karege, but I think aap papa se meri haat mang hi nehi sakte.

Abhijeet(with angry)- kya sirf ek kiss se kaam chala ru. Never….. aur tum mujhe challenge mat karo smaji. Main tumhari papa se humare bareme aajhi.. nehi kal….wo…nehi is week mein jarur baat kar lunga.

Purvi start laughing. Seeing this Abhijeet try to catch her but she ran away & go near Abhijeet's car & start his car.

Abhijeet(with shock)- are Purvi! Are mujhe chor ke mat jao, main ghar kaise jarunga… & he start ran to try his car. After some time Abhijeet see that in front of a big tree Purvi standing with the car & laughing madly looking Abhijeet condition.

 **The End**

 **So, here end my second story. Next AbhiVI os I will post on 28** **th** **November, because that day one of my ff friend birthday. So again thank you so much to give review.**

 **Shivana- Don't worry. Main bohot sari AbhiVI story update karunga.**

 **Only for Sachvi- Its all right. By the way Daya-Devki ka pair mujhe bohot passend hai isiliye main us pair ko mera story me add karna passand karunga.**

 **Thank you Daya's lover, ansha, Love duo ND, rapunzel 313, Shivana, Only for Sachvi.**


End file.
